<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>仙女教母任务指南 by chibajun88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329684">仙女教母任务指南</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88'>chibajun88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, fairy godmother - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>仙女教母Charles想要完成一件时过多年的任务，但当年的小男孩Erik已经长成了棘手的青年。他该怎样才能让Erik得到童话传说里的Happy Ending呢?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>仙女教母任务指南</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>圣诞快乐！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles Xavier是个仙子(fairy)——不，他既没有拇指那么高，也没有亮晶晶的翅膀，都怪该死的童书插图灌输的刻板印象。他的族群亲友遍布欧洲大陆，因为作怪或行善的本性成为各种天灾、奇迹与不解之谜的源头，被人类称以各种各样的名字，哥布林、精灵、妖怪、“那些好人们”——而Charles就属于最好的那种。在他的眼里，人类的世界比精灵的世界更为纷乱复杂，所以他们更容易迷失和沮丧，有时候他们只是需要一点奇迹和魔法，去找到自己的快乐和幸福。所以在18世纪思想变革的风潮里，当大批免于过早成为大人或是打工者的小孩的祈愿令仙女教母们应接不暇时，Charles欣然接受了教母组织的橄榄枝，成为了一名仙女教母。说真的，没有比他还适合这活的仙人了，Charles温柔、体贴、对付孩子很有一套。那些实现了愿望忙于欢欣雀跃的小孩，也从未对此位有着美丽蓝眼睛的仙女教母华丽长袍下的性别产生任何怀疑。啊，真是美好的旧时光。</p><p>此下他刚结束了一段假期，在黄金的宫殿里一边喝着蜂蜜酒，一道与一位神族王子谈论魔幻生物遗传学和时光纵然令人欢欣，Charles同样迫不及待地想回到那些需要帮助的孩子们的身边去。当他兴致勃勃地踏入仙女教母之境时，却对眼前荒芜寂寥的城堡大惊失色。</p><p>“其他的教母都去哪了？”Charles颤抖地捏起茶杯，一杯伯爵茶能些许抚慰他的惊愕。水晶圆桌的对面是仙女教母的首领Emma，她纯白的长袍上流淌着钻石的光芒，整洁得像与小孩这种脏兮兮的生物绝缘——很多人都怀疑她是怎么坐在这个位置上的，Charles也不例外。</p><p>“你回来的太晚了，时代变了，Charles。”Emma无比优雅地翻了个白眼，“现在的孩子们都不相信仙女教母了，那些赖着不走的，我只好让他们转行去做了牙仙。”</p><p>Charles微微幻想了自己兜着一口袋叮当作响的硬币，偷偷摸摸地掀起被口水打湿的枕头，不禁颤栗：“不、这怎么可能——一定还有孩子需要我们的帮助的。不行，我要去看看任务邮筒。”</p><p>Emma幸灾乐祸地看着Charles在空空如也的档案抽屉里翻来找去：“如我所言，现在孩子怎么可能还会给我们写信呢？你真该看看小学生在电邮和短信里写的什么玩意儿。”</p><p>“哈！这还有一封！”Charles欢欣雀跃地从抽屉的缝隙中拽出一封卡住的信件，他撩开汗湿的额发，激动的手指颤抖地扯开发黄的信封，“住在基拉尼街42号的Erik Lehnsherr，他写道：‘亲爱的仙女教母——上帝、天使、妖精、总统或是任何生物，请你实现我的愿望，让妈妈好起来吧。’……哦，可怜的小Erik，我得努力帮帮他。”</p><p>Emma血一样红的指甲从Charles手里捏走了那封信。她扫了一眼，精致的鼻尖一皱：“你意识到这封信是20年前的了吗？”</p><p>“什、什么？”Charles瞠目结舌。</p><p>“这意味着这位小男孩，可能已经成为了一个有着啤酒肚，在沙发上吃薯片和速冻匹萨的中年大叔。”Emma嘴角勾着一抹幸灾乐祸的微笑，“而帮助猥琐大叔并不在我们的工作范畴里。Charles，相信事实吧——心理医生会是一个适应你的新职业的。”</p><p>Charles却从Emma手中抢回了那封信，盯着Erik的名字若有所思。这个小男孩是在怎样的心境下写下这封信的呢？是不是所有的希望日渐渺茫，他才抱着侥幸写信给仙女教母？但也许一切都无济于事。20年过去了，Charles突然心疼起那个曾经的小男孩来。Erik现在过的好吗？他希望自己能够补偿他一点什么。</p><p>“我要去找到他，弥补他曾经的心愿。”Charles坚定地对Emma说。</p><p>Emma低声轻叹，却没有丝毫阻拦的意思。Charles觉得她也许还是有些人情味的，就在他打开仙境之门时，Emma不由分说地将一包东西塞进了他的怀里。</p><p>“哦，蜜糖，别忘了你的新制服。”她绽开一个无比灿烂的微笑，“在你度假时，装备部重新做的，我们也要与时俱进嘛。”</p><p>“哦，天呐——Emma！”</p><p>==========================</p><p>Erik将速冻披萨丢进烤箱，重重地跌进沙发里。他刚拿起装订好的提案，打算再审阅一遍时，尖锐的门铃声便震得他的耳膜生疼。该死的，等到他有时间了，一定要换掉它——他没好气地开门，想用他被所有下属称之为“超英片大反派式的恐怖表情”吓退这个不明来客——一个将近午夜来敲门的陌生人，如果不是磕嗨了的游民，便是被反锁在门外的白痴邻居，而Erik谁都不想搭理，但今天这种类型的访客是他万万没有想到过的。</p><p>“我不需要特殊服务。”Erik冷冷地对面前这位穿着粉色蓬蓬裙、白色小短靴、一脸甜美微笑的年轻人下达逐客令——现在的站街boy都这么主动了吗？难道他们也有年底KPI？</p><p>对面可爱的男孩只是专注地看着自己，丝毫没有被Erik可怖的神情吓退的趋势，虽然Erik不想承认他的美丽。“你是Erik Lehnsherr先生吗?”樱桃般的唇上轻柔地吐出了自己的名字，青年猛然眉头紧锁，低沉却威严地喝问着来者：“你怎么知道我的名字？难道——是Shaw派你来的吗?你回去告诉他，无论他用什么手段，我和我的公司都绝不会妥协——”</p><p>“请放松，Erik，我没有恶意，我是来帮助你的。”深夜来客耸了耸肩，“你不请我进门吗？找到你现在住处可是花了好一番功夫——你知道你童年的社区现在有多乱吗？住在基拉尼街42号的那个瘾君子刚一开门，就叫我fairy*，我当时还以为他是个灵媒呢。不过接下来他脑子里的景象不堪入目，我至少需要两杯茶来宽抚我的惊愕。”<br/>
（*fairy是男同的鄙意俚语别称）</p><p>“你——”Erik深吸一口气，神情愈发阴郁起来，“你怎么知道我儿时的住址？喂，你是个商业间谍，你马上要威胁我吗？”</p><p>“不，Erik，我是你的朋友。”年轻男人饱含神情的蓝眼睛令他看上去格外真诚，无论多荒谬的回答都能增添一分可信度，“我的名字是Charles，我是你的仙女教母。”</p><p>“仙女？教母？”Erik木楞地咀嚼着这两个单词，“可你为什么是个男人？”</p><p>“……Erik，说来话长。”Charles尴尬地摇了摇头，从蓬蓬裙里掏出了那封泛黄的信，“我知道你还不信任我，但我是来为你实现愿望的。”</p><p>Erik将信将疑地夺过那张纸片，随即瞪圆了眼睛，当他再抬头对上Charles关切的眼神时，却已然面色死灰。</p><p>“滚出我的房子！”</p><p>“Erik，我真的很抱歉！”男人低吼中燃烧的愤怒和悲伤让Charles心头一紧，“我之前去度假了，那时的仙女教母组织经历了一些人事变动，才未能及时处理你的情愿。Erik，我理解你的愤怒和痛苦。但请你一定要让我弥补些什么……”</p><p>“我的妈妈已经去世了20年。”男人咬牙切齿的样子仿佛像一只狂暴的鲨鱼，恨不得把Charles嚼碎了再吐出来，“去你妈的狗屁仙女教母。”</p><p>大门在Charles眼前轰然阖上，惊飞了枝头上仿佛在看热闹的乌鸦，留下他孤身一人站在前廊台阶。当年的小男孩已经长成了一位英俊健壮、脾气暴躁的青年，人类的时间总是非常奇妙的（看看它如何雕琢出了Erik精妙的轮廓和美丽的颧骨）。Charles轻轻叹息，看来让Erik接受一位仙女教母的好意还任重道远——心智成熟却固执冷酷的成年男性比起乳臭未干的小孩谁更棘手？一瞬间他竟然无法判断。</p><p>===================</p><p>清晨6点，Erik在闹钟的第三声中准时起床，在去洗漱之前启动咖啡机，当他穿戴妥当，喝下今日里的第一杯意式浓缩后，便驱车前往离家20分钟的办公室，在早高峰的红灯中检查日程——因为忍受不了愚蠢的失误，Erik对一切细节也尽量亲力亲为，他认为这便是自己在30岁就拥有了自己的建筑事务所的成功之道。</p><p>直到他处理了当日的第一轮邮件，在咖啡机前烦躁地等待那黑色的金子磨人地滴落时，才任由自己回想起昨夜发生的闹剧。一个穿着粉色蓬蓬裙的男人（虽然他穿着并不难看，不，停止！停止这么想）声称自己是仙女教母，Erik本应觉得他就是磕嗨了的毛头小子将他拒之门外，但他竟然拿出了那封20年前的信。他还记得当时的自己在母亲病床边的矮柜上，认真地给仙女教母写信，再按当地传说塞进公园柳树的树洞里。虽然母亲从小就给自己讲述仙子、下蛋的兔子、小矮妖的故事，但Erik从来不相信他们——那时他对百科全书上的矿石图鉴感兴趣的多，地震是板块运动引起的，并不是地底沉睡的巨龙。他愿意写上这么一封荒唐的信，只是希望妈妈相信的那些“好人们”能带着奇迹出现，就这么一次，Erik愿意相信仙女教母。</p><p>但在母亲去世的20年后，仙女教母方才带着他的信找上门来，这故事就从童话变成了讽刺剧。不，Erik绝不会再相信什么狗屁仙女教母了，何况他还是个男人——仙人们有性别之分吗？当他缜密的思考习惯在往细思恐极的方向发展时，咖啡机即时地停止了工作。生活从来都没有奇迹，有的只是一片待处理的狼藉、洗衣篮里未叠的T恤、每月按时到达的账单、百般刁难的甲方和背后捅刀的同行，而Erik也不再是个天真无助的小孩，他能依靠的只有自己的意志、决断和力量。不，他不需要任何人帮助，他孤身一人、坚韧不摧，这就很好。</p><p>被一股莫名之火驱动着，Erik干劲十足地领导着设计小队整改了一天的图纸，直到几个人开始叫苦连连、哈气连天，Erik方才意识到夜色已深。他磕磕绊绊地顺着路灯失灵的小路开车回家，沮丧地意识到自己昨天吃掉了最后一张速冻匹萨。他只能指望在橱柜深处能剩下点罐头汤什么过期半年也依旧可食用的食物——一个事业为重的单身汉，Erik没有对生活质量过多挑剔的资格。</p><p>他疲惫地将钥匙顶进锁孔，却在进门时立马感到了不对劲。离家一日后本应冰冷的房间，此刻充斥着令人放松的暖意，空气中弥漫着新鲜浓汤和面包的香气。Erik蹑手蹑脚地走近客厅，卑微而荒谬地期望这不是一个家养小精灵来拜访自己的结果。</p><p>“这都是些什么玩意？！”Erik愤怒和不解的怒吼响彻了整个房间。那只搅着汤锅的蓝色浣熊尖叫一声，掉下了厨房的料理台，惊醒了在紫色天鹅绒沙发上打盹的、依旧穿着粉色蓬蓬裙的棕发青年。Erik强抑着冲上去用扫把打跑浣熊，再用它狠狠揍这个不速之客的屁股的冲动，辞色俱厉地站在Charles面前。</p><p>“你把我家搞成了什么鬼样子？”Erik的大手扫过正在燃烧着柴火的镀金壁炉（那里曾经是一面超清屏幕，适合英国足球联赛），真丝椅套的高背扶手椅（取代了他50年代的丹麦设计师古董椅），灰色的窗帘变成了带着沉重流苏的深红帷幕，为什么门厅入口还多了一具骑士盔甲？“你他妈的把我家变成了温莎城堡，你知道吗？”</p><p>“哦，Erik，欢迎回家。”Charles模糊的声音满是起床气，他一边打着哈欠，一边对Erik挤出一个真诚而满足的微笑，“你之前的房子太冷清了，我想为你把它变得更像一个温馨的家，你喜欢吗？”</p><p>“……”Erik挂搜着肚里最尖刻的语言，想来攻击这个莫名其妙、固执己见、审美过时的仙女教母，这是什么时代的温馨的家？都铎王朝吗？但他空空如也的胃抱怨的声响让之后反击的攻势全失，他只能眼睁睁地看着Charles挥舞着一根顶端是金色星星的粉红仙女棒，餐桌上随即出现了全套晚餐，盛在他妈妈会喜欢的金边白瓷里。</p><p>“哦，Erik，这么晚你一定饿坏了——Hank可是最优秀的家务浣熊，你一定要尝尝他的手艺。”Charles兴致勃勃地说，Erik无法忽视他大大的蓝眼睛里闪烁的星星，“我们在晚餐上谈吧。”</p><p>这便是Erik神使鬼差地不得不继续听着Charles长篇大论的原由。虽然他不忍承认，但他确实很久都没有吃到家中烹饪的食物了。他一边满足地用面包抹去碗底剩余的浓汤，一边下定决心绝不会被一顿饭所收买，就算Charles的眼睛再蓝也不行。</p><p>“我欠你一个愿望，Erik。”Charles真诚而慈爱地看着吃相优雅却凶猛的男人，“为了补偿你，我一定要让你从此过上幸福快乐的生活(live happily ever after )，这可是仙女教母提供的最高级服务。”</p><p>“我很快乐。”Erik咬牙切齿地说，“我有一个成功的建筑师事务所，和一间贷款还了一半的公寓，而且我今年30岁了——我不需要仙女教母服务。”</p><p>“不，Erik，这可不是我知道的快乐。”Charles关切地给Erik的盘子里变出更多的炖肉，“我会帮你找到它的。”</p><p>也许是Charles有操纵人心的魔力，或许是过于饱足之后的倦怠，倒在帷幕四柱床上（比他曾经生铁床架柔软得多）的Erik在入眠前模糊地想，也许只需要几个夜晚，再骗Charles自己找到了快乐，就可以回到从前的生活了。这绝不是自己过于饥饿，没法再度对他发火的缘故。他已经上了贼船，面对那双饱含深情的蓝眼睛，他真的很难对Charles说不。</p><p>和仙人与小矮妖作对的人类从来没有好下场。他的妈妈会这么说的。</p><p>===========</p><p>“你为什么在我的办公室里？！”</p><p>在又一个普普通通的清晨里，Erik还没有摄入足量的咖啡，并永远不会准备好迎接这样的劲爆事件——随着投标的日子越来越近，他经受不起更多的“惊喜”了。何况过去的一周里他已经习惯了Charles舒舒服服地呆在他的公寓里，一边读着他收藏的各类书籍，一边指挥着蓝色的浣熊在未征求自己任何意见的情况下准备晚餐、修好尖锐的门铃、清洗衣物再整洁地规整进衣柜里（Erik卑微地希望他的内衣不是Charles亲手叠好的）……一团蓬松的粉色纱球坐在沙发上读着《永恒之王》、等待Erik下班的样子没有一丝危险性，而Erik就是这样陷入了Charles的陷阱的。</p><p>“你不能先把我的家改造成中世纪城堡，再妄图来毁掉我的办公室。绝对不行！”Erik压抑着朝Charles怒吼的冲动——没有人觉得这不对劲吗？穿着粉色蓬蓬裙的Charles和他的下属们谈笑风生，每个人脸上都一反常态地挂着放松的笑容，仿佛他一直都属于这里似的。</p><p>“很高兴认识你们。不好意思，我现在要向Lehnsherr先生汇报今天的日程了。 ”Charles友好地从谈话中抽身，雇员们在Erik阴郁的威压下纷纷散去。Erik揪住了Charles的泡泡袖口，顾不上任何人可能产生的联想，将他拖进了办公室里再狠狠地甩上大门。</p><p>“你的同事们都是些有趣的人，Sean还告诉我你在书架最顶层偷偷藏了威士忌。”Charles饶有兴趣地分享着他的发现，在终于意识到Erik的脸色愈发铁青时恍然大悟，“哦，他们看到的我不是这个样子。只有任务的孩子才能看到真正的仙女教母，而我们仙人可以让人类看到任何我们想让他看到的模样。”</p><p>“那你在他们眼中是什么样子？”Erik忧心忡忡地发问，一边想着所有把Sean的奖金扣光的借口。</p><p>Erik的脑海里随即浮现出了一个穿着浅蓝色衬衫和羊毛开衫的Charles——他的审美果然老套，但这书生气的穿着也算适合他。那条宽松的卡其裤的臀线是这身装扮唯一合身的地方。</p><p>“谢谢你的赞许，Erik。”Charles白皙的脸颊迅速飘过一丝红晕，“我让你的同事相信我是你的新助理。”</p><p>“他们是我的雇员。”Erik强硬地更正，“我从来没有过助理，这又他妈的是在搞什么鬼？”</p><p>“哦，Erik，你说工作让你快乐，但我觉得这并不是真的。”Charles关切地说，“你每天回家时都感到疲惫、愤怒、焦虑，甚至已经影响到了你的同事。他们一边希望与你一起成功击败Shaw，得到Stark工业的合同，一边却因过分的工作负担无暇顾及生活。Angel担心她新交的男友可能因为推迟多次的约会分手，Moira在开会时还在想着才上小学的孩子，Alex天天与你一起加班，当他的弟弟埋怨他的缺席时只能无言以对——Erik，这可不是令人快乐的工作。你需要改变。”</p><p>“滚出我的脑子！”Erik火冒三丈，“天下没有免费的午餐，也没有不需要艰苦和努力的工作。你一个一天班都没有上过的仙女教母，没有权力插手我的公司。”</p><p>“那我可以从今天开始。”Charles好脾气地在一张凭空出现的办公桌前坐下，“你在15分钟后有一个视频会议，你需要一只速记鹦鹉为你打会议记录吗？”</p><p>这似曾相识的入侵路线Erik本该有所警惕，但如同Charles对他的公寓先斩后奏的改变，他再度以Charles式的风格改造着Erik的公司。在Erik意识到之前，莫名的下午茶歇、宠物办公日、办公室周五酒会就出现在了工作日历上。 他还要在所有员工难以置信的眼光中，佯装淡定地接受对下午茶点的赞美，并小心地规避一只蓝色的浣熊做了这一切食物的事实。</p><p>“果然基佬就是有好品味。”Angel一边朵颐着草莓奶油司康，一边给Charles展示演示文稿的三个版本，“你更喜欢哪个，查查？”</p><p>“查查？”Erik挑眉。无礼的千禧一代！他想，仙女教母是你可以随便起绰号的吗？</p><p>“简单的这版。”Charles舔着下唇，这是他思考时的习惯，Erik很难把视线从那抹湿润的红色上移开，“我想这就像看着图画书给小孩子讲故事一样，用图片串联起你的故事。你需要一只橡皮鸭*吗？”<br/>
（*小黄鸭调试法：调试代码时对小黄鸭解释每一行程序的作用，以此来激发灵感与发现矛盾。）</p><p>“哇，这很有道理。”Angel激动地拥抱了一下Charles，“Erik就只会对我们发火。你就像……像个无所不能的仙女教母，没有你我们都不知道该怎么办了。”</p><p>他是我的仙女教母。Erik愤愤地拿走了最后一个司康，狠狠地咬了下去。</p><p>“好伙计，你这儿真不赖。”当Tony Stark在参观事务所的途中拍着Erik的肩膀时，他还有点恍惚——这前所未有地整洁的办公室还是一整群清洁浣熊工作的结果（就是Charles训练了停车场垃圾桶里的那一家），完美地展现出Erik设计中钢铁与混凝土冲击的原始美丽——这间事务所是Erik引以为傲的代表作之一，只是内部过久疏于整理，他仿佛已经一年多没有见过会客室陈年累积的展示板下的墙面了。</p><p>“我坚持一定要看看我未来的建筑师的工作环境。”Tony满足地抿了一口Charles为他准备的咖啡（“我加了2冲威士忌，他一定会喜欢的。”），“Shaw那里简直是个血汗工厂。要是你的雇员在你的建筑里都不high的话，我的公司就更没门了——我要的是最好的，你明白吗？”</p><p>Erik勉强地绷着自己的嘴角，阻止自己过早露出鲨鱼般的笑容：“是的，这也是我的宗旨，先生。”</p><p>“那就好，伙计。”年轻的亿万富翁满意且任性地点了点头，“那我们就把合同签了吧——话说，你的秘书可是个妙人。如果我再多拨20%的预算给你，你能让他跳到Stark工业来吗？”</p><p>多亏Charles即使出现（“Stark先生，在我们准备合同的同时，你想要尝尝下午茶歇的饼干吗？”），才避免了任何冲动的傻事发生。但在Erik仿佛不惜把金门大桥拆掉的凌厉眼刀中，签完字的总裁跳上了跑车，消失得比警察出现前的超级英雄还快。</p><p>===========</p><p>“你是个仙女教母，又不是住家保姆，你什么时候才能实现你的小男孩的愿望？”</p><p>如果有邻居正好在这时八卦地开窗张望，他们只会看到一只乌鸦停在厨房窗口呱噪，一个棕发青年却无比耐心地倾听着它。可怜的年轻人，他们会心想，这一定是那个可怕的邻居逼疯了他的男友，他果然像是会在地下室关着些什么的人——咦，他竟然能交到一个男友？！</p><p>“Raven，他不再是小男孩了。”Charles认真地纠正着自己的妹妹——Raven是那种调皮捣蛋的仙人，白天喜欢变化成鸟类在人间行动，并从来不能理解Charles这种愿意和人类友好共处的仙人的动机，“成人比小孩更难以满足——小火车和冰激凌当早餐都不行，这也是对我工作能力的一个挑战。”</p><p>乌鸦翻了个白眼——乌鸦能翻白眼吗？“我看你是乐在其中吧，哥哥。和一个有外表也有脑子、八块腹肌、繁衍能力强劲的青年同处一室，一定比帮助满脸鼻涕的小屁孩有趣多了。”</p><p>“繁衍能力？”Charles目瞪口呆。</p><p>“我看过他洗完澡后裸体在家里走来走去时唧唧很大。”</p><p>“Raven，我不需要知道我的任务对象这样的细节！”Charles绝望地捂住眼睛，“何况我正在帮Erik寻找他的公主。虽然他现在快乐了很多，但如果要达成从此幸福地生活在一起的完美结局，我得帮助他尽快结婚。”</p><p>“我还不知道你对婚姻的认识和对家装的审美一样过时。”Raven不满地抖了抖翅膀，Charles还在慌张地解释：“Erik……失去了母亲后，他很想拥有一个自己的家。我一定要帮他实现愿望。”</p><p>“你又在干‘偷看别人脑子’的勾当了，Charles。”Raven失望地摇头，“我和你说了多少次了，虽然你会读心，但不代表你真正理解别人想要的是什么。”</p><p>“不过那些小孩还是很容易读的。”Charles心虚地搓着裙摆的蕾丝边，“我看了水晶球，Erik今天会在中央大街出手搭救一位被小混混骚扰的女性Magda。她比Erik年轻两岁，是钢琴老师，喜欢小孩和烹饪。她会邀请Erik共进晚餐来答谢他，我觉得他会喜欢她的。”</p><p>“真是精妙的安排啊，查查。”Raven毫无讽意地夸赞着兄长，“我等你失意后找我哭的那一天。好了，现在我要去那个拿石头砸我的人家边召集那里的乌鸦，他别指望轻易摆脱我。”</p><p>Charles向飞远的妹妹挥手致意，在想到自己千妥万当的计划时，刻意忽略一抹不合时宜的心酸。他为Erik布置的温馨舒适的家也许很快就要被另一个人重新装饰，但至少Erik会开心幸福。所有仙女教母的小孩子都会有一天不再需要他们的帮助的，Charles早已习惯这点，虽然每当分别将近时免不了地失落。或许他现在应该尝一块Hank做的草莓蛋糕，爆米花电影也是个分心的好办法，了不起的人类发明。</p><p>Charles花了一整天在沙发上辗转反侧，强抑去看水晶球的冲动，反复提醒自己这漫长的等待是个好兆头，却终究忍不住探入了Erik的威士忌收藏（他会用些仙人的陈酿来交换的，只是他现在迫切需要来上一杯）。直到暮色渐深，在Charles对着《真爱至上》 猛抽纸巾时，Erik才姗姗来迟地出现在了门厅里。</p><p>“Charles。”Erik严肃地呼唤着自己的仙女教母，面对着散落在沙发前的一地零食包装和醉醺醺的仙人，他的表情难以捉摸。</p><p>“Magda怎么样？”Charles勉力挤出一个微笑，“你们度过了一天快乐的时光吗？”</p><p>“Magda？”Erik的神情愈发阴冷了下来，“我还没告诉你今天发生了什么，Charles。”他严肃地向前一步，电视遥控器从Charles的手中落在了地毯上。“我就知道是你在捣鬼。”</p><p>“Erik，这一切都是为了你。”Charles的眼中泪光闪闪，“有了Magda，你就能够得到最圆满的大结局，和她从此幸福地生活在一起。她可以给你一个家，这不是你一直想要的吗？”</p><p>令他不解的是，Erik坚定地摇了摇头，随即大步向前，在Charles的惊呼里跪在了沙发前，宽大的手掌捧起了仙女教母还带着两行泪痕的脸颊。</p><p>“你这个笨蛋仙女教母，Charles。你说欠我一个未达成的愿望，但你却从来没问过我的愿望是什么。”Erik魔幻森林般深邃的绿眼睛对上了因惊异瞪大的蓝眼睛，“Magda是个很好的人，但当和她在一起时，我想的都是……总之，让我告诉你我的愿望吧。Charles, I want to live happily ever after…...with you.”</p><p>“哦…… ”Charles张口结舌，“哦！Erik！”他在Erik英俊而坚毅的脸越来越近时揪住了裙摆，任他的小男孩薄薄的唇炽热地覆上自己的——男人贪婪地吮吸着Charles的唇瓣，再下流地探入里面的时候，强势地向Charles证明了他不再是个小男孩的事实。</p><p>“我想这么做很久了。”Erik修长的手指在Charles裙摆的下缘试探摸索，“是谁给你们设计的仙女制服的？”</p><p>“你应该怪童书出版商。”Charles脸上的红晕与他裙装的色彩十分相配，“太荒谬了，难怪现在年轻人的衣服越来越短，如果你从小看的都是穿着超短裙的性感仙女的话。”</p><p>“不，我很喜欢。”Erik缓缓地将身体的重心压在Charles身上，“你知道你裙下的大腿很性感吗？”</p><p>“谢、谢谢。你、你也很性感。”Charles想把脸埋在花边领里，却只是让Erik更轻易地衔上他的唇瓣。房间里传来了窸窣的声响，家务浣熊Hank已经通人性地为他们拉下了窗帘，点燃了香薰的烛光，在Erik热情而极具探索精神的双手的攻势下，Charles亦激动地回应着他。</p><p>“好男孩，Erik。”仙女教母魅惑而饥渴地在他的小男孩耳边呼气，“我会让你梦想成真。”</p><p>===============</p><p>Erik幸福地在七层床垫上奢华柔顺的天鹅绒被褥中醒来。仙人的舞会可以延续七天七夜的传说怕是所言不虚，他和Charles荒淫无度的程度仿佛是一部仙女教母成人童话的NC24版本。他伸长手臂，寻找那具娇小柔软的身体，想将他再度拥入怀中，却只是摸到了一旁已然冰冷的床铺。这触感让他瞬间清醒，跳下床来掀翻了所有被子，但Charles却不在那里。</p><p>Erik慌张地冲进每一个房间寻找Charles，甚至去花园里试图寻找浣熊的踪迹——却只能徒劳无功。他无力地跌进沙发里——昨天他埋进Charles裙摆中给他口了一发的地方——眼睁睁地盯着阳光中漂浮的尘埃。像不辞而别的仙妻传说故事一样，Charles仿佛消失在了空气里。Erik咬紧牙关，紧握双拳。如果仙女教母组织有售后服务部门，他一定要去讨个说法。</p><p>在拜访了数个不辨真假的灵媒和算命师后，Erik依次造访了城中所有仙人活动频繁的地点。这包括了闹鬼的酒吧、发生了谋杀案的旅馆、废弃的桥洞、市郊体验农场的第五十六扇篱笆……在遭受了无数流浪汉、瘾君子、非法商贩、普通路人的侧目后，Erik依旧百折不挠。此刻正值满月日的晚上11点55分，他就快走到中心公园里那颗传说有百年历史的大橡树了，期望今日仙人的活动会因月相而频繁——他什么时候从一个唯物主义的建筑设计师，成为了老练的灵异现象研究者？等到找到了Charles后，他要好好地他争论一番人类对异世界认知的精确性问题。</p><p>橡树茂密枝丫厚重阴影下，一抹蓬松的裙摆让Erik的心停跳了一秒。他大步向前，想把这个日思夜想的磨人的小妖精拥入怀中，却在那人转过身来时硬生生地收住了手臂。</p><p>“别这么心急嘛，帅哥。”一个画着烟熏浓妆、深红口红、蓄着浓密的络腮胡的男人对Erik咧嘴一笑——Erik这才察觉到了他制服裙摆下的渔网袜和高跟鞋，和Charles保守的风格格格不入。纵然他的面庞带着Erik熟悉的轮廓，但Erik不敢相信自己的双眼，他僵在原地，一句话也说不出来。</p><p>“别紧张，小男孩。”裙装男人满意地上下打量着Erik的身材，暧昧的低音里却带着浓郁的苏格兰口音，“你需要仙女教母的帮助，让你快乐起来吗？”</p><p>“你又是什么类型的仙女教母？！”纵使受到此番惊吓，Erik却也只能硬着头皮，定住想要拔腿逃走的双脚，“你、你认识Charles吗？”</p><p>“草他娘的，好牛子都给占了。叫我Bruce。”毛茸茸的仙女教母朝脚边啐了一口，头顶的橡树枝叶抗议般地窸窣作响，“你就是查查的小男孩吧？眼光不错，眼光不错，他在床上是不是比平时老古董的样子带劲多了？”</p><p>“……是。”Erik无法确定该怎样回应这个有点疯疯癫癫的仙人，也不确定是否该继续和他所有交集。他只能佯装淡定，惜字如金，“你知道他在哪吗？”</p><p>“如果你愿意陪我一——”Bruce厚颜无耻的发言被打在头顶的一连串橡果打断了，他抬头怒视着枝头的乌鸦，再回头瞅了瞅面色铁青、全身紧绷的Erik，“和你开玩笑呢。作为他的大哥，我总得帮查查把把关吧？哟哟哟疼疼疼——你这该死的乌鸦，别以为我不敢拔光你的毛——好啦，好啦，你回家等着吧——查查需要一点时间。当然，如果你等不了那么久，要不要考虑……”</p><p>在另一串橡果掉落的声音里，Erik逃得飞快。</p><p>========</p><p>Emma轻手轻脚地推开虚掩的大门，走过一排排仿佛与时间一样古老的书架，嫌弃地挥手拂去空中积累了千年的恼人灰尘。一张可以容纳一队骑士商议会议的圆木桌上堆满了书册，穿着粉色蓬蓬裙的Charles在小山般的书堆中显得愈发娇小。他烦躁地揪着自己蓬松的发卷，直到Emma出声喝止了这危险的行为。</p><p>“停下，Charles。如果你不想在500岁的生日就秃头的话。”Emma随手打开一本Charles翻出来的书册，“《仙女教母任务指南：1870年版》？Charles，如果100多年前都没有人读过这指南，你现在读它干吗？”</p><p>“Emma，天呐，我、我该怎么说——”Charles慌张而羞怯地将涨红的脸埋了掌中，灰尘在他白皙的脸颊上留下了几道滑稽的印子，“我、我在担心我能不能和Erik结婚。”</p><p>“和人类结婚？”Emma轻描淡写地应和着，“仙人绑架人类做伴侣的习俗都成百上千年了，你根本不用担心这个。”</p><p>“可是如果他是我的任务对象呢？”Charles忧心忡忡，“我已经翻了150年的任务指南，可是还没有找到相应的条款。”</p><p>“可怜的甜心。”Emma怜惜地抹去Charles脸上的灰迹，“既然指南没有没有说你不能和他从此幸福快乐地生活在一起，那你还担心什么呢？没有仙女会想和擦着鼻涕的小屁孩结婚的，谁会想到在指南上记这一笔啊？”</p><p>“Emma，你果然是最棒的仙女教母！”Charles激动地拥住了Emma，后者尴尬地想要挣脱出他满是灰尘的手掌，“那我现在就回去完成这个任务！”</p><p>这个组织还是早点淘汰的好，Emma在心里默默诅咒着，在它变成奇怪成人婚介组织之前。幸好满脑子都被一个男人占据的Charles是不会偷听到她的心声的。</p><p>=========</p><p>然后，然后呢？和任何童话故事一样，Charles和Erik从此便幸福快乐地生活在一起啦。他们住在一间城堡里（在Charles的坚持下），有着12个（浣熊胜任的）仆人。他们有时两次，有时三次，有时……要知道，仙人的魔法是可以让人永远无限的精力的。总之，他们性情相投，争吵时旗鼓相当，没有比他们还要更契合的情侣了。</p><p>“操，Charles，你太完美了。”Erik凶狠地一下下撞进身下人柔韧的身体，口不择言地调戏着敏感而羞怯的情人，“我要填满你、喂饱你。天呐，你太棒了——我要把你操到怀孕——”</p><p>“哦，Erik。”Charles的眼中闪着动人和憧憬的光芒，“这是真的吗，你想——啊，嗯——想要有我们的孩子吗？”</p><p>Erik急迫地含住仙人丰腴的唇瓣，将他的回应送入他的口中：“你想要吗？那我就都射给你，直到你怀上我们的孩子，你想要一个宝宝吗，Charles？”</p><p>而他的爱人此刻也热切地收紧了缠在他腰上的双腿，将他引入一轮情意绵绵的热吻里，直到两人无法呼吸，他才垂下眼睫，羞怯地回应着：“Erik，原来这就是你想要的吗？这种事情拜托送子鸟就好了呀。你想要男孩、还是女孩呢？”</p><p>“……Charles，我已经射在里面了。”</p><p>END</p><p>（鸠太送子鸟梗太可爱了没有忍住2333 请看：https://nottttte.lofter.com/post/ddba9_1c69b6518</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>